Our objectives are to further the theory of convective mass transfer in artificial organs, especially for coiled tube systems; to design and evaluate prototypes of implantable prosthetic lungs based on branched coiled microporous tubes, and explore surgical avenues toward implantation of such devices; to develop a system for on-line measurement of oxygen transfer rate in artificial lungs with monitoring devices located on the gas side of the exchanger; to continue studies towards the hybrid artificial pancreas focusing on the design and fabrication of microporous tube system for the culture of pancreatic beta cells; to investigate factors related to blood cell damage, thrombus formation in artificial organs, and adhesion of platelets and other cells to artificial surfaces; and to sustain a prototype shop and a physiological laboratory which allow us to carry out the pertinent experiments.